Masquarade Truth
by Hanako-chan92
Summary: There is a Halloween partty for the ninjas. Sasuke meets a beautiful brown haired girl, but something about her seems familiar. When he discovered who she is, will he panic or not? And how will Sakura feel? SasukexMystery girl
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto and I don't like using formal names with that suffix thing at the end(I'm not even sure how to use it).

Chapter 1-The Invitation

Six years ago, Sasuke left. Now he is back and in for the suprise of his life. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto, now each 18, arrive at their houses/apartment/etc. to find a letter taped to their door. They each read it immeditaly.

**Dear Sakura(Sasuke/Naruto)**

**We are please to inform you that you have been invited to the Ninja Masquarade Ball on October 31st. It is some what of a Halloween party. You do not have to attend if you don't want to. If you want to attend please RSVP to this address, 774 Leaf Lane, or call this number, (874)992-0145. If you attend you shall be required to have a costume, mask, and a secret name you wish to use at the dance. The point of the Masquarade part is so you get to meet new people. You shall use your secret name for the first half of the dance. In the middle of the dance, you will be required to remove your mask and see who everyone is. At the entrance to the dance there will be a chaparone. You shall tell the chaparone your real name, secret name, and what you are. They will then give you a number. Your goal is to find the person who has the same number as you. The person will be of the opposite gender though. The chaparone inside the dance will be looking for the Masquarade prince and princess. They will be judging you upon the creativity of your costume and if you are dancing with the person with the same number as you, so be creative. Hope to see you there.**

**The Masquarade Ball Staff**

Sakura already knew her answer. She was definatly going. She dropped off her stuff inside her house, excluding the invitation, and went to Naruto's house. When she knocked on the door, there was no answer. Sakura decided to go down to the ramen shop to look for him, considering ramen is his favorite type of food. The pink-haired girl instantly spotted him and went up to him.

"Hey Naruto," she said.

"Hey Sakura."

"Naruto, did you get some letter when you got home?"

"Yeah. It was about some masked party."

"Are you going to go?"

"Why not?"

"Great and I was just wondering." After a moment of silence Sakura said, "So what are you going as?"

"I'm not sure, I was thinking of going as a cartoon ninja. Like the ones on TV where theyhave two swords on their back and are covered in black."

"Yeah."

"What are you going as?" he asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out. Bye Naruto!"

"Hey Sakura!" But Sakura had already dissappeared into the crowd, "Oh well. More ramen please!"

Sakura knew was she was going as so she went to a nearby payphone and dialed the number on the letter, "Hello?" answered the voice on the other side.

"Hello. I was just going to RSVP to the Ninja Masquarade Ball thing."

"Wonderful. Let me get a pen and paper. Ok, what's your name?"

"Sakura Haruno."

"Thank you Ms. Haruno and hope to see you there."

"Ok. Bye." Sakura hund up the phone and turned around to see Sasuke standing in front of her, his hands buried deep in his pockets, like usual.

"So, you're going to the Ball thing."

"Yeah. Are you?"

Saskue shrugged his shoulders and said, "Don't know. Why do you care?"

"Just wondering," said Sakura, "Excuse me Saskue. You're in my way."

"Oh," said Sasuke startled but he stepped aside, "Sorry." He watched Sakura walk away. He had noticed that her hair had grown back and further in six years. It swayed as she moved. _Snap out of it Sasuke! She's just an annoying girl._ Conviced, Saskue walked away.

Sakura decided to go look for a costume for the ball thing. She entered a store and searched around until her eyes found a beautiful dress. Sakura decided that this was the perfect dress and bought it. She shopped in a few other stores and brought other accesories to match her dress. At home she put the custume away for the ball.

Three weeks later Sakura was getting ready for the ball. Sakura was told by Naruto that Sasuke was indeed going to the ball, but since the information was from Naruto, she didn't get her hopes up. She was putting on the final touch, the mask. Sakura looked at herself in her vanity mirror while standing up. If she didn't know that she was looking at herself, she wouldn't recognize herself, "Perfect." The dance hall was only a few blocks away and she began her walk. She decided to take a shortcut through the woods. She was there in no time at all.

"Ok, Sakura Haruno..."said the chaparone at the door, who happened to be Kakashi, "Ah here you are. Your magic numder is..." He looked down the list eyeing a certain person's number and said, "...437."

"Thanks Kakshi(don't know how to spell it)." Sakura entered the dance and looked around she spotted Ino and went up to her.


	2. Chapter 2 Meet me and weep

I will be switching POV's every now and then

Chapter 2-They meet and secrets are revealed.

Sakura was having a great time dancing and she loved the music. She and Ino, whose dance names was Rose, were talking about random topics. Ino told Sakura that she was going to get a drink and would be right back. Sakura spied someone who looked like Sasuke leaning against the wall.

Sasuke was looking at the croud despratly looking for someone he recognized. He saw many guy ninja's but few female ones. He saw Naruto, dress in a tacky cartoon ninja costume, dancing with Hinata, who was wearing a princess costume. Saskue suddenly spotted a beautiful girl with honey colored hair. She was wearing a lovely, pink, strapless dress with white feathery wings hanging from the back. A pink cloak covered her shoulders, tied loosly around her neck, but their were holes so her wings would show. There was a white tinsel halo around her head and she had a few accesories on, like a flower pendent around her neck. She seemed to shine, but that was only becasue she was wearing so much glitter.

Sakura saw Sasuke make his way over to a girl dress in a pink dress with brown hair.

Before Sasuke knew what he was doing, he was in front of the girl, "Hey," he said to get her attention.

The girl turned around, "Hi," she said friendly. Sasuke saw that the girl had brillient emerald eyes. Something told him he knows this girl but he couldn't figure out who it was.

"I don't think I've seen you around before," Saskue said, "What's your name? Well your dance name that is?"

"Blossom," she replied simply, "And your's?"

"Midnight."

"It suits your costume." Sasuke saw the girl named, Blossom, look at him suspiciously, "Well, I already know who you are."

"What? How?"

"Your Saskue Uchiha. I know because no other ninja has eyes quite like your's."

"It's not fair," he said.

"What?"

"You know who I am but I have yet to discover who you are."

"Don't worry, it will come in time. Hang on, what's your number?"

Sasuke took out a piece of paper with his number written on it. Blossom compared it to her's and said, "I guess it's a match."

"I guess so." The next song started to play, it was one of those slow songs, "Uh Blossom, would you...would you like to dance with me?"

"Sure." Sasuke grabbed her hand and slowly led her to the dancefloor. Then it hit him, he had no idea how to dance!

Blossom immediatly picked up on this and said, "Can't dance?"

"Uh..."

"Here, I'll show you. Put your hands around my waist." Sasuke did as Blossom instructed. She put her own hands around his neck, "Now leave the rest to me." Blossom led the dance and soon Sasuke picked up on the steps.

"Blossom?"

"Yea?"

"Out of all the names you could have picked, why Blossom? Why not Star, or Jewel, or something?"

"What made you come up with those names?"

"Well you are shining like a star."

"That's just the glitter."

"And your eyes are like a jewel mine of emeralds."

"You're just saying that?"

"No I mean it."

"Well, thanks." Blossom closed her eyes and rested her head upon Sasuke's black shirt. Sasuke suddenly did something he never thought of, he kissed Blossom's forhead. She looked up at him and her emerald eyes stared into his obisian(can't spell)ones and she slightly smiled.

The two danced with each other for every song. Sasuke noticed how the back of her dress made her look even more graceful as if gently fell to the ground and her hair made her more beautiful as it danced around her head and upper torso. At one point a chaparone came and asked them their numbers, they told them their numbers and she wrote something on the clipboard she was holding. At about 10:00 Kakashi went to the podeum(however you spell it) and said, "It is about half way through the dance everyone. It's time to reveal you true identities to your partners. Now is the time to take off your masks."

"Well," started Sasuke, "You already know who I am." He took off his mask that was tied behind his head, "But who are you?"

Blossom sighed as she removed her mask. Sasuke looked confused, "What? Still don't recognize me?" Blossom reaced up to the top of her head and pulled her wig off. Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw pink hair. It was Sakura! "So now you know," she said, "Do you still mean everything your said to me?"

"Well, uh...I didn't know it was you."

"I'll take that as a no."

"Sakur..."started Sasuke.

"Save your breath Sasuke, I don't care anymore." Sakura picked up the part of her dress and jogged out the side door. Tears had already started to stream down her face as she despratly tried to hold them back.

Sasuke started to disregared the scene but of course someone had to remind him. It just happened to be Naruto, "Sasuke what did you do this time?"

"Nothing. I just told that I didn't mean what I said."

"Well, what did you say?"

"I told her that she was really pretty but when she revealed herself I told her that I was telling her other side that, not her."

"Well _what_ did you say was pretty about her?"

"Her eyes."

"Then you are dumber then you look. Sakura never hid her eyes so you were actually telling Sakura that, not her other side. Sasuke, do you know how many times you've broken her heart?"

"No."

"Well you did it a lot. You should apologize, believe it!"

"Naruto..."said Sasuke as he turned around, "Sometimes you give good advice." Sasuke jogged after Sakura. He found her near the small lake behind the dancehall. She was standing on a gazeble(still can't spell) looking at her reflection. Sasuke slowly walked up next to her.

Sakura saw Sasuke's reflection appeared next to her's but she didn't even look up at him. She just kept staring at her reflection.

"Sakura?" said Sasuke, breaking the silence.

"Hm?" she asked not bothering to move her eyes.

"About what I said. I'm...well...sorry."

This time Sakura looked up at him, "I don't know what to say Sasuke."

"Can you say that you forgive me?"

Sakura only sighed. Sasuke put his hand on Sakura's bare shoulder. When Sakura didn't pay attention to his actions, he wrapped him arms around her petite waist, forcing her to turn towards him, "Why are you being so cold to me, Sakura?"

"You think _I'm _being cold to_ you_! Where have you been?" Sakura pulled herself out of Sasuke's grasp, "You were always cold to me! You never let me help! You thought I was just a defensless girl who always needed saving. Well, I'm not that girl anymore! I've changed Sasuke! You have too. When I look at you, I am reminded of 'him'. What he did to me."

"Sakura, that wasn't my fault. I couldn't control my brother. I guess he thought the same thing I did. You were some defensless girl."

"So you admit it. You never thought that I could take care of myself. But you did save my life." Sakure looked away as she remembered that dreadful day two years ago.


	3. Chapter 3 Flashback

Words in italics are the person's thoughts.

Chapter 3-Flashback

**Flashback**

Sasuke looked straight into the eyes of his brother, Itachi, his sharingan eyes flaring, "I will kill you Itachi!" Sasuke stood in a battle ready stance.

"What makes you think you can little brother?"said Itachi, activating his own sharingan.

"I know I can." He saw Naruto and Sakura a couple yards away from him and his brother, "Naruto, Sakura, run!" The two turned around and began to jumped into a tree. Naruto made it and hoped away. Sakura, however, wasn't so fortunate. Itachi performed a warping justu(however it is spelled)and appeared on the branch Sakura was going to land on. He quickly knocked her off balance and she fell back down to the the earth, about a hundred feet down, rendering her unconscious, "Sakura!" cried Sasuke. He started to run towards her but Itachi beat him. He picked up Sakura in a brindal position(I think).

"What do you want with Sakura, Itachi?" cried Sasuke.

"This girl is the key to your undoing."

"What?"

"That's right. I've finally figured out how to beat you. I simply have to hurt the ones you care about. It will send you on a rage and you will be easy prey. Ta ta for now." Itachi dissappeared with Sakura.

"Sakura.."Sasuke whispered to himself. He had fallen to his knees and was staring at the ground, "I promised myself that wouldn't let my brother hurt the ones I care for. Even if they can be annoying." Sasuke looked up to the tree tops and vowed, "I will get you back Sakura! I promise that!"

When Sakura awoke, she had a spliting headache. She opened her eyes to find that she was tied to a tree. Her upper torso was wrapped with strong rope around the tree while her ankles were tied with rope around the tree as well. She struggled to get free. She tried to reach for a kunia(the little knife thing, right?) but saw her pouch on the ground some feet away from her.

"Don't bother," came a voice. Sakura knew the spine tingling voice. It belonged to none other then Itachi. He was standing a few feet away from her.

"Let me go!" she cried. Itachi walked up to her, holding one of her kunias. He was only inches from her when he slashed the rope holding back Sakura's upper torso but suddenly dissappeared. She undid her feet made sure that Itachi wasn't behind her and started to run, only to be restrained a few seconds later.

Sasuke felt the presence of unhidden chakura(still can't spell). He identified it as Sakura's. Moments later he saw her in a clearing trying to run away from a tree with a kunia in it when his brother appeared out of nowhere and held her back.

Sakura struggled against the Uchiha's strength but it did no good, "Let me go you son of a..."But she was cut off by Itachi's hand covering her mouth. Sasuke looked down from his position in the tree. Part of him was glad that his brother covered her mouth for he didn't want to her Sakura curse. Sakura struggled even more now then ever. Itachi uncovered her mouth bent his head down to her ear and whispered, "Don't even try to scream." Sakura shivered at the closeness of Itachi, "Come on out Sasuke!" Itachi suddenly cried, "I know you're out there. I sense your chakura. You should hurry!" Sakura could tell that Itachi was taunting Sasuke out of hiding spot and she was even more scared now then ever. Just the thought of Itachi doing something unthinkable made her heart beat faster. Sasuke stayed put. He was waiting to see what Sakura did, although she was totally restrained so he waited. "Have it your way Sasuke!" Itachi cried into the trees. The elder Uchiha spun Sakura around to face him. Using one arm, he wrapped it around Sakura's whole upper torso, restaining any arm movements. Sakura could feel his arm muscles bulging around her. He also wrapped one leg around both hers to prevent any leg movement. Sakura's heart was now racing and her head was reeling with unthinkable thoughts, "This is your last chance Sasuke!" Itachi turned his attention back to Sakura, "Your heart beats fast when I'm near you. Or when I do this..." Itachi used his free hand to grab the back of Sakura's head, so she couldn't turn away. He crashed his lips down on hers and Sakura's whole body tensed up. She tried to lean back, trying to break the kiss, but that only made Itachi use the hand behind her back to push her closer to him.

Sasuke was startled by the sudden event. _That monster! _thought Sasuke_ Sakura's only a pawn in his twisted game. Or is she? Could Itachi really love Sakura? No. He can't. He gave up that emotion years ago. But why? To make my angry so I will show myself. _Sasuke only jumped down to the ground. Itachi didn't seem to notice. Sasuke couldn't bear to watch this tragic scene but something kept him from turing his head.

Sakura struggled to get at least one arm free. Itachi was really starting to annoy her. He kept biting and licking her lips, trying to gain entry. Suddenly, he bit down on Sakura's lower lip so hard that it bled. She gasped at the taste of blood and Itachi made his move. Sakura's tasted her attacker tounge and to her suprise, he didn't taste very good. Without thinking Sakura felt Itachi move his arm restraining her arms to her neck. Her hands were free now and she put her plan into motion.

Sasuke saw Itachi give Sakura some freedom and her chance. He saw her slowly lift her left arms as if to grab his neck and kiss him back and deepen the kiss. Sasuke became angry, but this time with Sakura, that is, until he saw her hand pass his neck and he saw someone glint in the sunlight. To his suprise, Saukra had a kunia in her hand. He darted his head towards the tree and saw the kunia that was originally there, was gone. Sakura must have gotten it somehow.

Sakura felt Itachi trying despratly to deepen the kiss by pulling her closer. She felt her chest getting squashed against Itachi's chest. She sped up her arm movement a little and soon the kunia was right where she wanted it to be. Sakura plunged the kunia into Itachi's back. He broke the kiss and recalled his leg from Sakura's. Only the handle of the kunia was showing through Itachi's back. Sakura made a run for it. Sasuke darted into the clearing. Sakura's vison began to become blurred as she collasped on the ground. The last thing she saw was Sasuke running towards her,"Sakura!" cried Sasuke. He dropped to his knees and put Sakura's head on his lap. Her breathing was slow and shallow. _She's dying. But how? _"Itachi! What did you do to her?"

His brother finally pulled the kunia out of his back, "I hurt the one you care about. You see Sasuke, Orochimaru gave me a special potion thing after I told him of my plan. He told me that all Uchiha are immune to it. He said that after I drink the whole potion the first person I kiss will be injected with a lethal poison. As we speak your friend is slowly and painfully dying. Orochimaru said that there is only one cure. Let's just say the only cure is a special action from a special someone. Anyway, now that your here, I can finally finish you off." Itachi jumped at his brother. Sasuke did a back flip and landed right in front of Sakura, "I won't let you die Sakura," he vowed.

"Awww. Protecting you girlfriend?" teased Itachi.

"Only from you!" Sasuke spat back. Sasuke stood his ground as Itachi charged at him only to dissappear second before he reached Sasuke. Sasuke tensed up, waiting for a sight or sound that would reveal his brother. Sasuke flicked his head all around, his sharingan eyes flaring a crimson red. A plan began to form in his head on how he would finally kill his brother. Itachi appeared in a tree across the clearing. Sasuke knew that Itachi wouldn't do anything to harm Sakura. He darted across the clearing the the tree and stabbed the poor tree with a kunia. Only it was backwards. The handle was stuck in the tree!

Itachi hoped down, "You're hopeless Sasuke. You put the kunia the wrong way." Sasuke tried to pull the kunia out but it was stuck tight. Itachi began to run at Sasuke. _Perfect!_ At the last minute Sasuke lept out of the way, leaving his brother to run straight into the kunia point. Sasuke landed near Sakura and smirked, "You fell into my trap Itachi. Now you will never hurt anyone again." Sasuke stood there as he heard his older brother's last breath leave him. Satisfied, he ran to Sakura. Her breathing had become worse.

"What happened?" cried a familiar voice. Sasuke looked up at Naruto.

"Naruto, get Kakashi!" He saw Naruto sprint away. Sasuke looked back down at Sakura. If he didn't know any better, he'd think she was sleeping. He heard her gasp for breath and he realized that he had to do something before she was gone forever, but what? Sasuke's eyes began to water as a tear rolled down his cheek(I know that's not like Sasuke).

Sasuke realized that he and Sakura weren't in the clearing anymore(Well technically they were but you get my point). Sasuke saw cherry blossom petal falling everywhere as a figure approached them. It was Itachi. Sasuke pulled Sakura closer to him to protect her from her murderer, "Relax Sasuke. I'm not here to hurt you are Sakura. I'm here to thank you."

"What?"replied Sasuke, confused.

"Yes. You and Sakura released me from the dark evil that lurked deep down. For that I am truley grateful."

"Your welcome, I guess." Sasuke realized that his brother was no longer the monster that had killed his clan, but the loving big brother he had been before.

"I think I have a way to repay you." Itachi held out a sakura blossom. It was sparkling in a way Sasuke had never seen it gleam before, "This is a life flower. I want Sakura to have it." Itachi held the flower over Sakura's mouth(hint!), "Give the nectar to Sakura. As an apology from me." Sasuke leaned down, slowly(for dramatic effect), to suck up the nectar in the flower to give to Sakura later but in fact, he kissed her. The flower dissappeared just as Sasuke's lips were about to touch it. Sasuke continued to go down and and landed on Sakura's lips. He realized what had happened but he didn't move. _So that's what my brother ment. A special action from a special someone. With this kiss, some of me goes into Sakura and cures her. Itachi tricked me! Thank you. _

Sakura's hand began to twitch as she opened her eyes a slit. She felt something on her lips and realized that Sasuke was kissing her. Her breathing evened out as she wondered what happened to her and what was going on now. Sasuke felt Sakura's breathing even out and he suddenly pulled back. For some reason he activated his sharingan but then quickly deactivated it. Sakura opened her eyes all the way and saw Sasuke blushing and his eyes were a little red. _Was he crying?_ "Sasuke. What happened?"

"You were poisoned."

"How?"

"Itachi."

Sakura instantly knew how that had happened, "Thanks for saving me."

"You're wel...wait, how did you know I saved you?"

"You kinda just told me. Also, I kinda saw you, well felt, you kissing me."

"Uh...I don't know what you talking about."

Sakura smiled slightly for she knew Sasuke was lying, "Whatever. Thanks."

**End Flashback**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4 Feelings

Disclaimer: In Chapter 3 I took an idea from the movie 'Salior Moon'. I didn't realize that a lot of people knew about it. Just wanted to say that I didn't steal it, just borrowed.

Chapter 4-Feelings

Sakura looked away from Sasuke and back at her reflection. Sasuke kept his gaze on Sakura. Sakura felt his eyes on her, "Sasuke..."

"Hm?" Sasuke despratly hoped that she would say something nice to him.

"Stop staring at me." She said it without even looking at him. Sasuke's heart plumeted. For the first time Sasuke noticed that the flower pendent around Sakura's neck was a cherry blossom. _I could have figured out who she was all along. _Sasuke scolded himself for being so stupid. He looked up around and saw a cherry blossom tree nearby. He went over and picked a blossom off the tree. The velvet like petal reminded him of Sakura. When he got back, he placed the flower in Sakura's hair. The pink haired girl didn't even flinch at his touch. Sasuke looked at his watch. It was only 10:30, "Sakura?" he said at last.

"Hm?" she replied, still not taking her eyes off the water.

"Do you want to take a walk with me?"

"No," she answered simply.

"Why not?"

"I just don't want to." Her eyes never left her reflection.

"Ugh!" Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and roughly dragged her down the path that led into the woods. Sasuke felt Sakura pulling her hand away but he knew that he was stronger and she wouldn't get away. Sakura stopped struggling and followed Sasuke willingly. When they got to a clearing overcome by moonlight, Sakura yanked her hand out of Sasuke's grasp.

"What was that for?" she cried, in a demanding sort of way.

"What?"

"Uh...you just dragged me into the middle of the forest against my will," she answered sarcastically, "And you messed up the bottom of my dress." But that was under her breath.

"So."

"So, don't you think I would want to know why?"

"Do you?"

"Yeah."

"Because I know you'd follow."

"You still think that I'm a helpless little girl, don't you Sasuke."

"Uh..."

"I knew it. You havn't changed one bit. Well let me tell you, Sasuke Uchiha, I am now stronger, faster, and smarter then ever and you can't keep me down or defeat me!."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I could beat you, with or without a dress on."

"I think that's a challenge."

"I certainly don't have to justify myself to you!"

"I think that's exactly what you have to do." Sasuke stood in a battle ready stance but Sasuke just raised an eye brow at him and crossed her arms, slightly shaking her head. Sasuke knew in his heart that he didn't want to do this but something else was saying that he had to prove this to himself. He wouldn't be insulted by Sakura, not matter how beautiful she was. Led by his anger, Sasuke darted forward towards Sakura. All the while she was doing handseals and Sasuke was met by a log, "Damn, substitution justu." The raven haired ninja focused his chakara into his hands and punched the ground, "Earthquake justu(I know that this justu is in other fics. Is it even real?)! Sakura, who was hiding in a tree, fell out from the force of the justu. Sasuke saw her on the ground and ran over. He cornered her against and tree and grabbed her arms so she couldn't escape, or could she? Sasuke's grip was beginning to grow tighter as Sakura vanished in a puff of smoke and appeared behind Sasuke. She grabbed one of kunias from his pouch, since he always seems to have them with him, and grabbed him. She puts the kunia to his throat but stoppes.

"Told ya," she hissed. In shock Sasuke just stood there. He had no idea that Sakura could outsmart him this fast, "Just a little trick Kakashi taught me." Sasuke whipped around to face Sakura. She smirked slightly, something Sasuke never thought she would do. She twidled her fingers, did a few handseals and said, "Bye." A log replaced her.

"Shit, another substitutuin justu." Sasuke listened for anything that would give his opponent away. Nothing. He was standing by himself in the middle of a clearing shrouded with moonlight.

Sakura looked at Sasuke from her hiding place in a nearby tree. She knew that he knew that she had won(follow that?). She really was only protecting herself. She seriously thought that Sasuke would hurt her, so she fought back. Effortlessly she threw the kunia at Sasuke but didn't bother to aim. It landed just next to Sasuke's feet. She saw him study the angle and look straight at her hiding spot. She jumped down from the tree, in full moonlight, "I won," she said sadly. Sasuke picked up the kunia at his feet. He aimed it at Sakura but when his oxyn eyes met her emerald ones, he couldn't throw the weapon. Something in her eyes told him to stop. He placed the kunia back in his pouch so he was now defenseless and that's when he noticed that the cherry blossom he had given her by the lake was still in her hair. For was seemed like forever, the two ninjas stood in their spot. Sasuke glanced at him watch, 11:00(Don't ask how fast time flew). They needed to get back to the dance. It was only then that he realized that Sakura's dress was still clean, excpet for the very bottom, which had a hint of dirt on it. Sasuke was suprised for when she was on the ground, she had stayed on the brick path the whole time. Slowly Sasuke walked over to Sakura until he was inches away from her, but she refused to make eye contact with him. Using such gentleness, Sasuke lifted Sakura's chin so she was now looking at him.

To Sakura's suprise, she didn't pull away. Instead she wrapped her arms around Sasuke and cried, "I'm sorry!"

"For what?" asked Sasuke.

"For being so cold to you. I know you didn't mean to be so cold to me before." Tears began to stream down her face.

Sasuke, involentarly, pulled Sakura closer to him. With his hand, he stroked her silky, pink hair. Sakura didn't even flinch as his touch but this time it was in a good way. Once again Sasuke lifted Sakura's chin up but this time, her head stayed there. The Uchiha put that hand behind Sakura's head and pulled her closer to his face all the while he was lowering his own head.Their lips met in a kiss that Sakura had waited for, for so long. Sasuke pulled on Sakura's back, therefore, pulling her even closer. Sakura felt Sasuke's tongue licked the bottom of her lips, asking for permission to enter. Sakura's mind didn't want to let him in but her heart and body felt differently. She, unwillingly, granted access. A few seconds later, she was glad to did. Sasuke's tongue and her's danced together as if at a dance and she seemed to like it. Sakura felt Sasuke's arms tighten even more around her them before. Sakura finally broke the kiss and leaned her head on Sasuke's chest, gasping for air. When she realized how close she was to Sasuke, she blushed and pulled away.

"We should get back to the dance," suggested Sakura.

"Yeah," Sasuke replied, with a slight smile on his face. Sasuke took Sakura's hand in his own and together they walked down the path that led out of the forest.


	5. Chapter 5 At the End

Chapter 5-At the End

Sasuke and Sakura walked, hand in hand, out of the forest. The dance music was still playing. Sakura pulled her hand out of Sasuke's, gently, and walked over to the cherry blossom tree by the lake. She sat down in the grass by the shore. The wind had picked up a little and there was no a little breeze. Sasuke walked over to Sakura and sat down next to her. He looked over at her. She seemed to sparkle in the moonlight. Her hair fluttered around her like magic as the blossoms drifted down. Sasuke scooted closer to her and put his arm around her. She layed her head upon his shoulder and together they sat and watched the moon.

"Sakura."

"Hm?" She lifted her head off Sasuke's shoulder and looked into his onyx eyes.

"I..uh..just wanted...wanted to say that I...well...I care for you."

Sakura looked confused but she then smiled and whispered, "I love you too Sasuke."

_How can she say that with so much ease? _Sasuke thought _Why does it come to her easily? Is it just me? _Senseing Sasuke's troubled mind she got on her knees and decided to clear his head.

"Sasuke."

"..."Sasuke was still in deep thought.

"Sasuke!"

Snapping back to reality she whipped his head to hace Sakura, "Huh?"

"You think to much." Sakura pulled Sasuke closer to her as their lips touched. Sasuke's mind was immdediatly cleared. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura, pulling her closer. She may have started the kiss, but Sasuke was going to finish it. Even if this kiss wasn't as passionate as the one in the forest, Sasuke still loved every minute of it.

And who better to ruin the moment then Naruto, "Sasuke! Sakura!" he cried. Sakura pulled out of the kiss and backed off to her original position as the blonde haired boy came up to them. Sakura didn't notice that Sasuke's hand was still on top of hers, "Come on guys. Kakashi is about to announce the Masquaraed prince and princess!" He ran back inside as Sasuke and Sakura followed him but more slowly. Once inside the dance, Kakashi started to speak.

"Well, it's almost the end of the dance. The chaparones and I have conversed together and decided who the Masquarade prince and princess will be. We shall be calling the winners by their secret names so will everyone please put their masks back on." Sasuke saw Sakura put her wig and mask back on. If he didn't know better, he'd still think that she was some mystery girl. Sasuke tied his mask on over his eyes when Kakashi spoke up again, "There will be a first and second runner up for each. The second runner up for the prince is...number 185, Boulder." Sakura identified the runner up as Rock Lee, "The first runner up for prince in...numder 096, Clash." Sakura saw that this person was Shikamaru, "And the Masqaurade prince is...number 437, Midnight!" Sakura knew at once at Sasuke won. She looked over and his face was unemotional, "Sasuke.."she whispered, "You should be happy." Sasuke didn't reply, he just walked towards the stage and took his place next to Shikamaru, where one of the chaparone place a gold crown on his head. Sasuke's crown was like a king of England's crown, "Now to get on with the princess. The second runner up is...numbder 241, Stream." Sakura looked and recognized Tenten, "The first runner up...number 128, Rose." Sakura cheered as Ino walked up to the stage.

From his position on the stage, Sasuke could see everyone waiting for Kakashi to announce the princess, "And the Masquarade princess is...number 437, Blossom!" Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw Sakura walk up to the stage. Kakashi placed a gold crown on her head. It was different then his own. It was like a princess of England's crown, but Sakura was smiling her ever so familiar smile, "Now we ask for the winners and runner ups to remove their masks and show the audience who really won." One by one, masks and wigs came off, until the crowd could see, not Boulder, Clash, Midnight, Stream, Rose, and Blossom, but Lee, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Tenten, Ino, and Sakura. The crowd cheer again as they cleared the floor to let the winners and runner ups have a dance with one another. Lee and Tenten, Shikamaru and Ino, and Sasuke and Sakura, all had a dance just for them.

Sasuke placed his hand around Sakura's waist as she placed her's around his neck, "Sakura."

"Hm?"

"I love you," Sasuke whispered this so no one else could hear it but Sakura, "And this time...don't lead." Sakura smiled as they danced to this final song of the dance, knowing in her heart that she was finally and truly happy.


End file.
